Animals
by Mel Storm
Summary: It started out as a simple ride home from school. oh but how one song changed it all. Four Brothers Universe Bobby/Jack i'll let you guys eat this one up for a few days..let me know when you're ready for the next one
1. Jack's attack

**

* * *

Title: Animals**

_**I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS..IF I DID..I WOULDN'T BE LIVING WHERE AND HOW I LIVE NOW. THIS IS A MAN/MAN, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I HATE STUPIDITY. FOR THE OTHERS, PLEASE ENJOY. **_

_**BY THE WAY THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT OF TWO MEN GOING AT IT..SO SORRY IF IT'S A LIL…BLAH. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It was a cold winter day in Detroit; winds blowing making the already cold weather feel like sub-zero temperatures. Jack pulled his old, warn leather jacket around him tighter as he walked out the doors of his slum poor high school. Getting ready for his good long hike though the horrible weather, he readjusted his backpack, when he noticed a very familiar looking car waiting in the front. _Bobby._ Jackie thought not being able to help the smile that always took over his face when thinking about his older brother.

Walking to the old, beat up car, Jack opened the door and slid in, "hey stranger, you get another suspension from the team?"

"You're hilarious," Bobby said reaching over and ruffling his brother's hair, "actually no, I for some time off. Had to make sure no man was hurting my favorite fairy brother."

"Your **only** fairy brother." Jack countered, "Besides, I'm not a fairy." He continued to deny. Bobby only shook his head as he started the old car up and taking off. Jack leaned back in the seat and pulled out his CD player and turned it on. Hitting the shuffle button, he grinned as he heard _Animals_ by Nickelback start to play from the headphones. Eyeing Bobby, Jack started to sing some lyrics he knew by heart:

"You're beside me on the street

Got your hand between my knees

And you control how fast we go just

By just how hard you wanna squeeze

Its hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear

But I got both hands on the wheel while you both

Hand on my gears."

Jack smirked as he noticed Bobby tensing. It had been a while since the two had alone time together. It was no secret to the Mercer family that the oldest and youngest of the family was together. Jack looked around to where there were in reference to being home. _A good five minutes. That should be enough time. _ Jackie leaned over in his seat and kissed Bobby's stomach though the shirt. Jack opened his Brother pants and pulled dick out.

"Jack what are you—" Bobby was cut off as he felt a hot, moist mouth engulf him. "FUCK…." Bobby shouted as he almost lost control of the car. With a grin, Jack sucked and moved his head up and down his brothers' shaft. Bobby shuttered and moaned as he tried his best to keep his eyes on the road and not down watching his lil crackerjack suck him off. Jack brought his head back off of his brother and licked the tip of his weeping cock.

"God Jack, are you trying to get us killed?" Bobby questioned, his grip on the wheel tightening.

"No, but this is way more exciting." Jack engulfed Bobby's shaft once again sucking and bobbing his head, bringing his brother closer and closer to orgasm.

"Your sense of adventure and excitement worry me." Bobby felt his balls tighten as he was on the edge of his release. Jack sucked harder on the hard cock, one hand playing with the balls that set beneath. "Fuck , Jack..stop." Bobby's breathing came in gasps, "You keep this up and we're gonna fucking crash." When jack showed no signs of stopping, Bobby pulled over and hit the brakes.

It wasn't minutes after that, that Bobby released into his baby brothers mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ, Jackie…" His head was back, eyes closed. Jack smiled as he watched his brother open his eyes to look at him. With a smile Jack leaned in and kissed Bobby hard on the mouth.

"You know how hot you sound when you cum?" Jack leaned back to his side and put his still playing CD player in his bag. "Thanks for the ride home, fix yourself up before you go in. " with that, jack opened the car door and got out. Bobby was confused for a minute until he noticed…he had parked in front of their house.

"Fuck" was all Bobby had to say.

Angel was outside smoking as he saw Bobby's car pull up with Jackie. He watched as Jack got out, but Bobby didn't. As Jackie moved closer he called out, "Hey, What's up with Bobby?"

Without stopping Jack replied, "He was attacked by an animal."

* * *

_**The End…or is it?**_


	2. Bobby's revenge: Savage Animal

**Story title: Animals**

**Chapter title- savage animal**

**I do not own four brothers, please enjoy everyone, this is gonna be a hot one. **

_Later that day……._

Bobby kept to himself, not out of anger, but to figure out how to get back at his lover. Their mother was gone for a few days so that helped greatly, but his brother, how to get around them. Bobby flopped onto the small couch watching a old hockey game.

"hey man, I've gotta pick up the girls," Jerry said coming out of the kitchen, "Behave yourselves."

"Ain't gotta tell me twice," he started till he saw Angel and grinned, "But maybe you should tell Ang'l here to stay away from la vida loca!"

"Man, why you gotta be like that?" Angel complained. Bobby only smiled and shrugged. "I'm outta here." Was angels response as the middle siblings headed out the door.

_Well that was easier than I thought._ Bobby said to himself as he stood up. As he did, Bobby heard the shower water turn on. _Jackie, payback is a bitch._ Bobby walked up the old stairs, running into a half naked Jack at the top. Bobby couldn't help but take the sight of him in and lick his lips. Jack noticed and grinned as he passed his older brother and closed the door, while taking off the towel that was around his waist.

Bobby stood at the door. Oh, jack was in so much trouble now. Bobby quietly opened the door and caught his little brother off guard and roughly pushes a naked Jack up against the wall. Bobby didn't hesitate and started attacking jacks neck and body. Bobby was already hard, and he knew jack was too, considering the noises he was getting from the other.

"Bobby," Jack called out hoarsely, " hurry up and fuck me." Bobby didn't waste another minute; he undid his jeans, pulled himself out and slammed himself into his Jackie. Bobby let out a hiss at how tight he was. Jack moan and pushed himself back onto this brothers cock, letting the other know he was ready.

Bobby grabbed jacks hips, pulled out till just the tip was in and slammed back in, both screaming. Bobby's ears were filled with his brothers moans, groans, and cries for more; which bobby happily gave.

Before bobby came he pulled himself out and spun jack around. Grabbing the boys legs, he lifted jack up, and lowered jack on to himself once again. Jack's arms and legs moved around bobby, clinging to him.

"Fuck Bobby." Jack cried out, head thrown back, eyes closed. Bobby leaned in and bit along his brother neck.

Bobby knew he was getting close and reached between them and grabbed his brother's dick, moving his hand up and down rapidly bring him close to release as well. They both came with a mighty yell, bobby sending his seed into his brother, and jacks' on their stomachs.

Both leaned their heads in, resting against each other, out of breath. Once jack was able to get his breath, and voice, back- jack smiled. "So much for my shower. The waters cold now." Bobby only shrugged his shoulders as he gently set his sore brother down. When he let go, jack reached out to grab Bobby to keep from falling. "talk about rough sex."

"Like you didn't enjoy it." Bobby said easing his brother on the closed lid of the toilet. Walking over to the shower, bobby reached though and turned the now cold shower off and looked back at his brother. A small smile captured his face as he noticed how red face, exhausted brother, leaning his arms on his legs, head bent down. Bobby walked back over to him and gently picked him up bridal style. Jack leaned into his brother, arms around Bobby's neck, face resting on his chest. Bobby carried his precious bundle to his room, shutting the door with his foot and laying his brother on the old bed. Walking back to the door he locked it. Upon returning to the bed, Bobby couldn't help but smile again at his sleeping brother on the bed. Being careful, Bobby crawled over and slid under the covers, pulling Jack to him. Jack curled into Bobby's chest, sighing and falling into a deep sleep now that his brother, protector, and lover was in bed with him.

Unknown to the two, Angel had been in the house, specifically his room, next to the bathroom. He knew they, his brothers, could be considered animals sometimes, but damn; those two put a whole new meaning to animals.

_The End_

_Poor angel, he's just always there in the wrong time. _

_Not sure if I'm gonna do a third chapter or not. It seems good as it is now. Give a lil feedback on what you think. _

_Hope you liked!_


End file.
